


His glare

by Vorteksy



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluffly, he deserves the world and seokwoo's love, hwitae?????, slightly jaeseong, taeyang is a cute little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorteksy/pseuds/Vorteksy
Summary: Most of the times Taeyang lays down on his bed, he stares at the ceiling  and it feels like all of his worries were invited to a party inside his head and they’re having lots of fun.





	His glare

**Author's Note:**

> Taewoon is an underrated couple which deserves love and appreciation!!! stop sleeping on these two babies :(((  
> english is not my first tongue, so please take it easy on me and let me know if I missed out something!! <33

Although he spends hours and hours practicing, Taeyang isn’t a person that sleeps easily. He’s always alert about the world around him, what gifts him a very light sleep. Most of the times Taeyang lays down on his bed, he stares at the ceiling and it feels like all of his worries were invited to a party inside his head and they’re having lots of fun.

  
That’s why he never sleeps alone. There is always one of his hyungs, or even his dongsaengs, who are there for him. Hwiyoung, his roommate, learned many ways to make his hyung sleepy. He would tell him funny stories about his day or make up a stupid rap about any dumb thing they have in their room. Taeyang would laugh and laugh until he’s comfortable enough to kick his worries back home and cancel their party.

For today’s trip, Taeyang sleeps in the middle of two hyungs. His mind is a complete blank, too tired from his activities to even dream about anything. His lips are busy performing a peaceful smile, motivated by the hand stroking his hair. It takes a whole hour and a low velocity for his peaceful features to go away, as the boy wakes up from his void sleep.

  
Taeyang looks around him. Youngbin, at his left side, snugly rests his head on the window as he sleeps quietly, holding Taeyang’s hand. The boys are all sleeping. It’s dark out there, just like the insides of the van. He moves a bit, trying to understand what woke him up, just to feel Seokwoo’s hand pulling his head back to its place on his own shoulder, where Taeyang fell asleep.

  
“We’re not there yet, sunshine, sleep a bit more” the known voice whispers to him in the sweetest, caring tone. Taeyang move his eyes from the road to meet a sleepy and smiling Seokwoo, who comes closer and kisses his forehead. The younger boy smiles widely and buries his face into his hyung’s neck, knowing there’s no place in the world he would feel safer.

  
After some time, he peers again at his groupmates. Inseong’s hand holding Jaeyoon’s, specially catches his attention. Their hyungs’s love always made him smile. They’re together for nearly two years now and everyday it seems like they love each other even more. Jaeyoon’s gaze towards his boyfriend shows it all. He never admitted it, but sometimes, Taeyang got himself dreaming about that gaze. He wondered if someday someone would gaze at him like Jaeyoon did to Inseong. And someone did. Taeyang wouldn’t ever forget how Seokwoo’s eyes shone for him as they said their firsts “I love you” as more than friends, simply groupmates.

  
“What are you thinking about?” Seokwoo’s sweet voice whispers again, against the smaller’s hair and Taeyang smiles.

  
“Nothing” he whispers back, but Seokwoo had already noticed his eyes stuck at their hyungs’s hands, linked together. He couldn’t stop a soft smile from playing at his lips and he carefully takes the younger’s hand. Seokwoo plants a smooth kiss on the back of it, and then on his hair.

  
“I love you, silly. Now go back to sleep. You have to rest”

  
It was the last sentence Taeyang heard before a serene, low lullaby whispered into his ears as the lovely memories of Seokwoo’s gaze charmed Taeyang to his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short, I know. maybe, if someone even reads or likes this, I can write more. Please let me know your opnion over my work <3 I love sf9 with all my heart, please stan them


End file.
